Bubbles, The Pwner!
by Derabenu
Summary: REMAKE: of Dont Mess With The Bubbly! Now icludes punks and Rocks. Please review! BB'S REQUEST! T: SLIGHT SWEARING


**Listen Up! This is a remake of the original: Don't Mess With The Bubbly. Oh, and the person who came up with the original Plot and story line is Dragon Jadefire. **

**There are a lot of changes, since it will be Bubbles&Boomer, and I will now include the Punks, and the Rocks, but i changed their names. **

**Rates T: Slight swearing (Everyone is 10)**

**So I hope you guys like this ****ONE SHOT ****better, okay you may now begin.**

* * *

**Bubbles, The Pwner!!**

It was a bright sunny day, and practically everyone was outside. Having a good time, or just spending the day in the cool breeze.

"Isnt it such a nice day, Blossom?" Berserk asked, as she put her sunglasses on. She was laying on a tanning chair, in a hot pink bikini.

"Yup, tell me about it. Gosh, all this tanning is making me thirsty." Blossom said, sitting up and taking of her sunglasses. Buttercup and Brute were doing the same, enjoying ths un warming their bodies.

"Why not get some lemonade? And maybe some ice cream?" Brute suggested.

"Sounds good. What do you girls think?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure. I'm in the mood for that." Brat said.

"Okay. Who is going to go get it?" Bubbles asked, looking at the five girls.

They all turned their attention to Bubbles, smirking. Bubbles knew exactly what they wanted, so she didn't bother argueing.

"Alright. So lemonade, and ice cream, right?" Bubbles asked, making sure.

"Yes please." The five girls said, in union.

Bubbles smiled, as she went into her house. The Rowdyuff boys were over, as where Blaze, Barak, Bert, Brick, Boomer, and Butch where all squished into two Xbox's. one Xbox belonging to Blaze, while the other belonged to Brick. Blaze, Barak, and Bert where red team, while Brick, Butch, and Boomer where blue team.

All six boys were into their Halo game, killing and hiding from each other. So far, the red team was winning.

"Hey dip shit! I'm part of your team!" Brick shouted, smacking Butch upside the head.

Butch had accidentally shot Brick, making him die.

"Ow! Gosh I'm sorry." Butch said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys cant beat the champions of Halo!" Blaze said, full of enthusiasm.

Boomer and Butch were still alive, but Butch was killed by Bert a few minutes later.

"Dam it! Get em' Boomer!" Butch said, cheering Boomer on.

Boomer, Bert, Barak, and Blaze where the last ones. Boomer hid well from the three, and once Bert had snuck up on him, Boomer was ready to attack with his rifle. Shooting him non stop. Bert was killed.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

The three boys shouted, as Boomer killed them all. He got up and started doing a victory dance.

"Oh yeah! I beat the 'so called Champions of Halo'! eat my dust, suckers!!" Boomer said, still doing his victory dance.

Bert was not gonna let this happen. He was about to throw the control at the Xbox, before Blaze caught his wrist, making him stop.

"You break it, you buy it." Blaze said, in a serious warning tone.

"Jeez, chill." Bert said, as he gently laid the control down. With caution.

"Yeah, Boomer! You rock!" Brick said, giving him a high five.

_Blue Team Wins!!!_

The TV screen announced. Blaze now was giving the boys a glare.

"Alright! Enough! Hey Boomer, if you think your all tough. Then you me, first to get twenty five kills wins! So how bout it?" Blaze asked.

"Your so on!" Boomer said, as the two quickly dove for the controllers. They started the game, as they picked their characters.

Bubbles entered, seeing the boys play the Halo. She watched them in silence, not wanting them to notice her. She had played Halo in secrecy, and loved the game. She was unbeatable with the beam sword, slicing everyone and everything easily to bits.

It was now a tie, 24 to 24. The tension was rising, as the boys were cheering louder. Bubbles quietly, and shyly walked over to them. She need to ask if Boomer had already made the lemonade earlier. Once she was next to him, she bent down so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"Boo-"

"Hide Boomer!" Brick shouted, interrupting Bubbles.

"Boom-"

"Shoot him!!" Butch shouted, also interrupting Bubbles. She was getting a bit annoyed.

"Boomer, I want to know if-"

"He's behind you!!" Butch and Brick shouted, now pissing of Bubbles.

Bubbles bravely snatched the control from Boomers hand, as she jumped over Blaze's character, slicing him to bits easily with the sword. The room was dead….silent.

Bubbles eyes widened, as she saw all their heads move towards her. Mouth hanging open, in shock.

"U-uh….I….Uh…need to go." Bubbles said, quickly walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. She opened the freezer, searching for the ice cream. Once she got it, she closed it, but gasped when she saw Blaze and Brick standing beside her. Both having smirks on their faces.

"Your good.." Brick said.

"Too good." Blaze said, eyeing her up and down.

"T-thanks." Bubbles said, as she tried to go around the two and go back outside to the girls.

Blaze and Brick quickly blocked her way.

"We talked Boomer into a game against you." Blaze said, as Bubbles eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" Bubbles whispered, too shocked to even speak clearly.

"So what do you say? You, Boomer, one weapon, one kill, one chance, got it?" Blaze said, raising a brow.

"B-But!" Bubbles squeaked.

"Fantastic! Now, lets put this ice cream away, and lets go play." Blaze said, putting the ice cream on a nearby table, and leading Bubbles to the living room.

"What's taking Bubbles so long?" Berserk asked, getting impatient.

"I know, all she needed was ice cream and lemonade." Brute added, also growing impatient.

"Lets go see what's she is up to." Blossom suggested, as the five girls entered the house.

When they got in, they saw the six boys getting their Halo game started up. All girls gasped when they saw Blaze hand the controller to Bubbles, who's hands were shaking as she grabbed it.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Bubbles and Boomer are gonna go one on one." Butch answered.

"No way!" All girls said, as they quickly took seats on the couches.

"Okay, Bubbles, remember what I said." Blaze reminded her.

"O-okay." Bubbles said, still shaking, and stuttering.

The girls then glanced at each other, having one thought in mind. Cheering Bubbles on.

"Get em' Bubbles!" Brat cheered her on, the game not even starting yet.

"Yeah!" Blossom followed.

"Girl power baby!" Brute shouted as well.

"Show them that girls are better than boys!" Buttercup shouted, punching her fist up in the air.

"What?! Girls are not better than boys!" Butch shouted

"Yes they are!" Buttercup argued.

"Lets see then! I bet Bubbles isn't even going to stand a chance against Boomer!" Butch said, starting a bet.

"Oh yeah?! Well I think Bubbles is going crush, squish, kill, murder!!! Boomer that is." Buttercup shouted, over dramatically.

"Then lets see!!" Butch said, now everyone turned their attention to the two.

Bubbles hand still shaking, as she watched Boomer star the game. The two picked their characters. Bubbles picking Elite Arbetor, while Boomer went with Master Chief. Bubbles chose the sword while Boomer went with the rifle. He then put his hand over hers, making her look up at him and blush furiously.

"Ready?" Boomer asked, raising a brow. By now, Bubbles stopped shaking, as a grin formed on her lips.

"Lets do this." Bubbles said, as she gripped the controller.

The game started, as Bubbles skipped the ZOMFG! RUN! HIDE! Method. Everyone was getting so into the game, as they watched them. Bubbles was going easy on Boomer, since she didn't want him to feel bad if she beat him.

"Get her, Boomer!" Brick cheered him on.

"Don't go easy on her, dam it!" Butch said.

"Kill her!!" Blaze shouted, also cheering him.

"Yeah dude, make her cry!" Barak said.

Bubbles didn't like what Barak said, so she stopped with the easy, and quickly ran for Boomer's character. Boomer saw this, and quickly grabbed his rifle, but was too late, since Bubbles immediately sliced him to bits.

"Bubbles, be my wife!!" Boomer shouted.

"Eh?…" Bubbles said, as she fainted.

"Girls are way better than boys!" Buttercup said, caring more about the bet than Bubbles fainting.

About an hour later, Bubbles woke up on the kitchen table.

"huh?" Bubbles said, noticing she was on a table.

"Your finally awake." Boomer said, as he came and toke a seat in one of the chiars next to her.

"B-Boomer?" Bubbles said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. About what I said, I-I-I….was joking. Hehe." Boomer said, rubbing the back of his neck while he gave a nervous laugh.

Bubbles giggled, but quickly remembered she had beaten him.

"Your not m-mad?" Bubbles asked.

"About losing? Nah, you were awesome! If it was Brat then yeah. But you, nah." Boomer said, giving her a smile.

Bubbles felt so happy, as she gave him a warm smile back.

"You know, it would be nice to have a girlfriend who likes to play video games." Boomer said, as a dark blush came over his face.

Bubbles giggled.

"What are you trying to say, Boomer?" Bubbles said, wanting to put a little pressure on him. She loved to see that blush.

"Uh….what do you say? You, me, and a movie?" Boomer said, the blush darkening. If possible.

"Y-yes!" Bubbles squealed. Boomer chuckled, as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

Buttercup and Butch heard Bubbles talking, so they decided to check up on them. When they eneterd the kitchen, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!"

"BOTHER!!"

"GRRRR!!!!"

* * *

**I hope you like this one better, please review. Oh, and BB, I remade it so that it fit your request, hope you like ^.^ And if you would like me to extend it into a whole story, just tell me in your reviews alright? Okay!**


End file.
